


Fate Has Not Forgotten

by Zarius



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Carl (Terminator: Dark Fate), Dani Ramos - Freeform, Gen, Grace (Terminator: Dark Fate) - Freeform, Terminator Dark Fate Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Sarah reflects on the stories you can tell with photos, and whether or not neglecting hers all those decades ago was a fair trade for a pause from the storm (spoilers for Terminator: Dark Fate)





	Fate Has Not Forgotten

She sees stories all the time.

All around her, told with a gentle click.

Cameras in people's hands, lenses focused in.

A news caster on location becomes a regular sensation.

A devoted husband catches the moment his wife stops being camera-shy and he could not be prouder of her.

A girl has her first kiss immortalised in a photograph taken by her friends, joined by her friends, who happily cheer the motion, and emotion, on.

She sees this all the time, every day, yet she never once contemplated preserving her own story.

Or the stories of the people around her.

With present company, she knew that tradition had to logically continue.

But now she wasn't so sure it should.

After all, her story had been laid bare for all to see across fifty states, on television and on Wanted ads, for a string of terrorist related assaults committed twenty two years ago. All to forge a better future.

All that future led to was the road to nowhere fast.

She was so obsessed with going forward, she had no time to look back, and she didn't want her son to reflect on what his roots had been, he wanted him to forget about that, to move ahead, never settling for the grid, to almost move beyond it.

Taking her eyes off the stories he was communicating to other people, to girls as young as he did, not want to preserve the vital connections he was making through a photograph or a home video.

And then a storm arrived, and with the sudden swift strike of the lightning and the sound of gunfire substituting for thunder, her son's stories, past and present, were denied their future.

With Grace gone, it was up to Sarah Connor to mentor Dani, to prepare her for the role she will play in forging the stories to come for humanity, tales of resistance, tales of durability and the overcome of tremendous hardships.

Wouldn't future generations like to know where that had all started for her?

Wouldn't Sarah need the quieter moments to focus on as her twilight approached?

Sarah reflected on the story she found herself telling now, a story told before, but with a brand new chapter, a twist in the tale.

She had been told outright, through Grace's accounts, that she had been forgotten by this fresh page in history, her previous victory a mere pebble cast into the vast and dark ocean of fate, where nothing remains predictable, neither does it progress in a straight line.

Everyone in life attempts to walk a straight line, it is a foolhardy challenge, in that manner, fate doesn't function.

She and John tried to walk that line when their days forged in fire were over, and there was barely a lasting peace due to her paranoia, a paranoia that proved well founded.

In her tired mind, John's stories were slipping away, with nothing to preserve them.

Now, with mentoring Dani her responsibility, Sarah was almost relieved to find history had a place in its path for her, and not only could new chances be taken, new memories can be forged.

Her role in the revised history books proved one thing.

Fate had not forgotten.


End file.
